mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Uzumaki Nagato
Summary Nagato (長門, Nagato) is a member of Akatsuki from Amegakure. After being orphaned by war, Nagato helped form the Akatsuki with the intention of promoting an end to warfare. After his friend and leader Yahiko was killed for preaching peace, Nagato lost hope in this approach. He adopted the alias of Pain (ペイン, Pein) and partnered with Konan, began leading a new Akatsuki, one that would sow despair in order to force the world to change its violent ways. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Nagato Uzumaki (alias Pain) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Around 30's Classification: Ninja Destructive Capacity: Building level+ | At least City level+ with Shinra Tensei, Small Island level with Chibaku Tensei | At least City level+ with Shinra Tensei, Island level with Chibaku Tensei (Naruto stated he is stronger than Six Paths of Pain) Range: Several kilometers with Chou Shinra Tensei and Chibaku Tensei Speed: Supersonic+ (Can keep up with Jiraiya's clone) | Hypersonic+ | ' Massively Hypersonic' (could keep up with Itachi Prime, Killer Bee, and RM Naruto who is MHS) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ+, likely higher (can trade blows with Sage Mode Naruto, though he was weaker, it should still put him at this level) Durability: Building level+ | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Potentially higher, Hit by an incomplete Bijuu bomb from Kn6) with at least Town level+ energy absorption | Town level through primary body (more durable than Tendo Pain), City level energy absorption/deflection (absorved Bee's V2 lariat) Stamina: Very High | Virtually Unlimited Intelligence: Very High Weakness: Each body only has a handful of abilities- they're weaker if they're isolated from the others. Deva Realm has a 5 second window between repels. Shinra Tensei drains Deva Realm and Chou Shinra Tensei temporarily incapacitates all of his bodies. Chibaku Tensei uses up a lot of chakra. | Nearly immobile due to damage to his legs Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, consciousness is split across six different bodies each with their own abilities. All bodies can see what all other bodies see, giving them very advanced combat coordination. Hell Realm can summon a demon that kills people if they lie, and revives other Pain bodies, Preta Realm can absorb chakra attacks. Human Realm can read minds and remove souls. Animal Realm can summon giant creatures to fight for him and can summon other Pain bodies. Asura Realm can shoot missiles and lasers. Deva Realm can fly (more of a fancy jump really), control weather and draw and repel via gravity manipulation. He can also make clones of his subordinates and enemies with 30% of their actual power (It is implied that more power can be created, but 30% is the greatest displayed). Capable of reviving people he has killed within a time limit. | Increased speed, strength, and power of all his jutsus due to being concentrated in one body, no five second limit for Deva Path abilities due to that, and can sense accurately a country away | Regeneration (low- high), and immortality Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- ''Rinnegan (Saṃsāra Eye):' Said to be the most powerful of the Three Great Dōjutsu, the Rinnegan is admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques, as well as the seventh path - that is "beyond life and death". *''Rikudō no Jutsu (Six Paths Technique): The power granted by the Rinnegan to manifest the various abilities of the Six Paths. Nagato created the Six Paths of Pain to utilize these techniques through the use of six separate corpse bodies implanted with chakra receivers. These chakra receivers, which take on the appearance of piercings, allow Nagato to control the bodies of Pain freely and utilize a single path ability per body. Each body has been given its own set of Rinnegan eyes, linking their vision to help eliminate blind spots. : *''Tendō (Deva Path): This path grants the user the ability to manipulate gravity to repel or attract objects, using their body as a center point. These techniques cannot be used in quick succession, however, and require a recharge time equal to the power of the previous attack. **''Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God): Deva Path emits a large shock-wave of gravity capable of large scale destruction. If Nagato cuts off chakra to all of the other bodies and focuses it through Deva Realm, this technique is capable of city level destruction. The normal Shinra Tensei has five second cooldown, while the city level version has a much longer one. The full-powered Shinra Tensei shortens Nagato's life, however, as it causes a massive strain on his main body. **''Banshō Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation): This ability allows Deva Path to manipulate the force of attraction of an object by controlling its gravitational pull. As opposed to Shinra Tensei which pushes objects away, Banshō Ten'in attracts objects towards the caster. **''Chibaku Tensei (Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth): Deva Realm launches a dark-colored gravity-generating sphere into the air. The ball tears up the local landscape and forms the rocks, dirt, trees, etc. into a mountain-sized sphere around it, trapping and crushing anyone who was standing on the landscape. If the ball at the center is destroyed, the technique will be cancelled. *''Chikushōdō (Animal Path): This path gives the Rinnegan user the ability to summon various gigantic immortal creatures in to battle. This summoning technique doesn't require the blood of the caster to call forth an animal summon. Each of Pain's summoned creatures have the Rinnegan as well, granting them shared vision. **''Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): Animal Realm can summon various giant creatures, including a chameleon that can turn invisible, a dog that multiplies when attacked, a rhino, a bull, a bird, and a panda with high durability properties. All Pain bodies may also be summoned at any time, and subordinates such as Konan can be summoned. Nagato himself can also summon the Gedo Mazo. *''Ningendō (Human Path): Grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of a target by placing their hand on the target's head. As a result of this ability, the target's soul is ripped from their body, killing them. **''Kyūkon no Jutsu (Absorption Soul Technique): A soul sucking technique which rips the soul out of a target's body once Human Path places his hand on the victim's head. Ideal for gathering information as it reads the target's memories, however, the target is in turn killed during the process. *''Gakidō (Preta Path): This path grants the Rinnegan user the ability to absorb chakra. This power can suck the chakra out of ninjutsu, thus rendering such forms of offense futile. **''Fūjutsu Kyūin (Blocking Technique Absorption Seal): An advanced sealing technique unique to Preta Path. This path can absorb all forms of chakra manipulation including nature transformation, and can also drain the chakra out of a target's body by coming in to contact with them. Edo Nagato was able to absorb stolen chakra in to his body, which regenerated his withered and weakened state, restoring him to his prime. *''Shuradō (Asura Path): The abilities of this path give the user robotic and cyborg-like qualities. Described as summoned mechanized armor, these body augmentations allow Asura Path and Nagato to make use of various mechanized weaponry. The machine-like attributes granted by this path allows the user to further transform their body, such as growing additional limbs. **''Asura Path Laser: The Asura Path allows the user to transform a part of their body in to a laser cannon. Asura Path can open up his head to reveal a laser apparatus which can cause city block level+ destruction. Edo Nagato can use this ability to transform one of his arms in to a laser cannon. **''Asura Path Missiles'': Asura Path stores various missiles through out his body, such as a dozen in his right arm and one located near his back. Once fired, these missiles can lock on to a target via some sort of homing mechanism, and can cause large building level explosions once detonated. **''Kaiwan no Hiya (Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability): Due to his body augmentation attributes, Asura Path can detach his lower arm and fire it with incredible force and speed. The power is enough to level a large building, and the detached arm can be called back and reattached via chakra. **''Mecha Augmentation: The mechanized portions of Asura Path allows him to transform his body in to a shape best suited for combat. This path can grow up to six arms and three faces, plus a two meter long razor blade tail with serrated edges. *''Jigokudō (Naraka Path): A path in which its powers allows the user to call forth the King of Hell. The entity known as the King of Hell takes the shape of a large head surrounded by dark flames, and also sports the Rinnegan, giving it shared vision among the rest of Pain's bodies and summons. **''Mind Violation Judgment: To initially cause the King of Hell to appear, Naraka Path must first grab his target. Once the King of Hell is in the presences of target, they will then succumb to paralysis leaving them open to interrogation, pulling out their life essence in the shape of an elongated blob. The King of Hell will open its mouth and extend a long, tentacle-like arm which will proceed to grab on to the victim's life force and pass judgement. **''Naraka Path Revival Technique'': Naraka Path has the ability to repair damage to any of the bodies of the Six Paths of Pain which have been rendered unusable. The damaged body will be ingested in to the King of Hell's mouth and restored over a short period of time. *''Gedō (Outer Path): The seventh path, an ability granted to a wielder of the Rinnegan, allows the user to control the flow of life and death. The user can also preform the Mazō no Kusari (Demonic Statue Chain) technique, which manifests strong chains made out of chakra that are powerful enough to bind several bijuu. The greatest ability of this path is the Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique) which can resurrect the dead. **''Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique): This ability merges the crossroads between life and death. Using the power of the King of Hell, the caster can infuse life force energy in to the bodies of beings who have passed on. It does so by summoning souls back from the afterlife and placing them back in to their physical bodies. This technique require a massive amount of chakra to preform. Weakened Nagato activated this jutsu after his long battle against Naruto and died shortly after its casting due to severe physical strain. '- ''Suiton (Water Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much greater skill to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it via mouth. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. *''Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave): The user of this justu gathers water-infused chakra and expels it from their mouth. This wave takes the shape of a crashing waterfall as it is blasted towards the target. '- ''Futon (Wind Release):' One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. *''Futon: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale Palm): Nagato is able to preform this technique by clapping his hands together, causing the air to compress and form a destructive gale. The force of this wind chakra can increase the effectiveness of ranged weapons such as shuriken and kunai by increasing their travel speed. - Chakra Sensing Technique: A skill used by sensor type shinobi to detect a person's chakra signal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Key: Kid Nagato | ''Six Paths of Pain ''| Prime/Edo Nagato